


Dance upon my Heart

by ssantisheep



Series: Girls, girls, girls [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/F, For once the plot doesnt turn around clothing, I have a problem, The thirt part is here, also sorry for the title I tried, and some RST, especially since i like imagining yugyeom in cute outfit, there is some kissing, which is a big thing for me in this universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssantisheep/pseuds/ssantisheep
Summary: Jinyoung is well determined to address the issue. Yugyeom would rather they don't.





	Dance upon my Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so last part for now for the Jingyeom. But let's be honest I have many ideas involving them. I just want yugyeom in all the outfit possible!  
> The title is cheesy and common but I was just kind of... not inspired :/
> 
> Not beta-ed so if you find any mistake please tell me! and now Enjoy!

They were the two left in the dance studio. All the other members had already gone home, exhausted. Yugyeom, predictably, didn’t want to go home just yet as she wanted to record some videos for her fans on instagram. And Jinyoung had insisted that she should stay to make sure the maknae didn’t overwork herself.

Which was a valid excuse and while JB had thrown her a pointed look she didn’t thought she had raised any suspicion for any ulterior motive. But she did have one.

Since the "garter incident" Yugyeom had been shying from her, and it hurt more than she thought it would. She knew she was to blame: when Yugyeom had asked for help with her outfit she hadn’t been able to help herself. All that skin just _there_ , and mostly _those legs_ in stockings looking very sexy and dangerous. She hadn’t been able to help herself with some teasing but Yugyeom’s reaction had been immediate, and the blush with the bright wide eyes of embarrassment had caught Jinyoung by surprise; she had been expecting some annoying huff not… _That._

And now, because of her, their interactions were awkward and most of the time Yugyeom would simply move away, preferably to Youngjae or May. So Jinyoung was decided to resolve this. Today. If possibly.

Of course she first had to attract Yugyeom’s attention as the younger one was busy dancing and recording herself. She was tying her hair up again when Jinyoung finally approached her:

“Want some help?”

“No, Unnie. It’s fine.”

“Are you sure? I could, like, hold the camera? “

“I’m fine.”

 _God_ , Yugyeom could be so stubborn. But anyway they were alone in a studio _at one point_ Yugyeom would be forced to acknowledge her.

So Jinyoung just settled on the couch and watched as Yugyeom worked her magic, moving her body in way that should probably be illegal. Waving, popping,locking and hipthrusting. How could anyone not be completely smitten with that girl? 

Twenty minutes later, though, Yugyeom was still very much dancing and Jinyoung had started tilting sideway of the sofa, tired after a full day of schedule.

“You can go home Unnie, I’ll manage.”

She didn’t even look at her. That was the final straw for Jinyoung. She rose and cut the music. Yugyeom let an indignant yelp but before she could speak Jinyoung started:  
“I’m tired of you avoiding me. We need to talk.”

Yugyeom looked embarrassed and wrapped her arms around herself as a protection. 

“I have no idea what you’re-“

“Oh please! I’m sorry okay? I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Yugyeom let her head fall down. When she lift it up again her expression was blank.

“Of course I know that Unnie. It was just… ah! Teasing, right? Nothing important.”

If she had thought Yugyeom avoiding her was terrible, this Yugyeom : cold and blank and emotionless was worse.

“What if it wasn’t just teasing?” 

The words had come out of her mouth before she could think them through. It did prompt a reaction into Yugyeom thought so she didn’t take them back. Instead she marched forward and stopped inches away from the maknae.

She slowly lifted her hand and put it on her arm. She let her thumb rubbed soothing circles on the skin while peering into the other eyes.

“Did I make you uncomfortable? That time, with the garter? Did I?”

Yugyeom cheeks were pink, but she shook her head.

“Do I make you uncomfortable now?”

New shake of the head.

“And now?” she leaned closer stopping millimetres away from Yugyeom’s mouth. She could feel the exhale and count her eyelashes.

“I… No.” The tips of her ears were bright red and the blood was rushing down her neck. She looked positively adorable and Jinyoung couldn’t help but smile.

Yugyeom saw that and immediately drawn backward, brows furrowed and Jinyoung thought _“Shit, not again”_ and did the only thing she could think of: she lounged and kissed her.

There was a moment of complete and utter stillness, before Yugyeom draw back, again, her eyes wide. Jinyoung find herself in the same kind of confusion as she barely could believe what she had done.

“God, Yugyeom I’m sorry-“

“Is that… is that your idea of teasing too?” the maknae eyes were starting to get suspiciously wet and jinyoung rushed forward, holding her with her two hands trying to bring her close.

“No, no Yugyeommie… I would not joke about that kind of thing. “

At Yugyeom's arched eyebrow she added:

“Come on you must have known? Everybody else did! “

“Know what Unnie?” there was a hopeful edge to her question and she had gone more lax in Jinyoung arms.

“That I am crazy about you, you idiot! That I can’t say no to you. I allow you so many things and I’m just always watching you because you’re so blinding. I’m hopelessly in love with you. Have been for a while.”

Yugyeom blinked, and then smiled.

“Oh… Well, no, I didn’t… know.”

Jinyoung just tugged her a bit and she went pliant against Jinyoung, looping her arms around her neck.

“Now, we’re clear with each other I hope?”

“I wouldn’t mind more… clarification?”

Jinyoung just rolled her eyes, and Yugyeom let escape a “Ya, I saw that” before Jinyoung finally kissed her again. And again.

At one point Yugyeom giggled and whispered:

“I really think we should go home. It’s getting late.”

“And whose fault is that? Who wanted to film videos for her fans...”

“I’m doing my job Unnie!”

“Your job?”

“It’s important that we give the fan new content regularly! So they will not forget us!”

 _As if they could forget you_ , Jinyoung thought.

She grumbled some more as she started picking the bottles from the floor and Yugyeom started packing her bags. When they went to go outside Yugyeom held her hand out somewhat shyly. Jinyoung grabbed it, pulled her close and said:

“No more avoiding me now, okay?”

“Well, I have no reason to do so.”

_At least one problem solved._

***

“I do not approve of this.”

Jaebum said in a low voice.

“Then it is very fortunate that I did not ask your opinion.”

Jaebum glared at her.

“She is the _maknae_. You cannot corrupt her-“

“Why am I the bad person here? Maybe she is the one corrupting _me_?”

The leader just huffed.

“I know _you_ too well… There is nothing left to corrupt.”

Jinyoung was going to reply- incredibly vexed at this misunderstanding of her character- when Yugyeom more or less jumped in her lap:

“Unnie come on, don’t stay in your corner, and come film with us!”

The younger ones were having a short live which involved them laughing way harder and louder than expected considering _Jackie_ wasn’t even there.

Jinyoung just shrugged and denied the request:

“I’m good here; beside I have some things to talk about with our esteemed leader.”

“Really?” Yugyeom cocked her head on the side “Like what?”

“Like how I’m not the person she thinks I am.” Yugyeom thought about it for a while then smiled at them and turning to Jaebum she said: “She is even worse!” and leaped out of Jinyoung’s reach. Jinyoung could only mutter an indignant curse.

JB just threw her a look.

“That is not what it looks like!”

“Come Jaebummie let them be, I’m sure Jinyoung know that this relationship could be the end of her career and ours, no need to add more stress to that.”

May was smiling her slightly terrifying smile.

“Honestly, why you have no confidence in me? It’s not a whim.”

“As May said: you better knows what it could mean.” But then JB sighed “I do trust you though. If you are really serious about it, we all have your backs. Just be careful, okay?”

“Yes, Mum.”

“I hate you.” But there was an amused edge to the leader’s voice.

Jinyoung turned toward the maknae laughing at the cameras. Yugyeom was clapping her hand at something Bam Bam said and Jinyoung couldn’t help the soft adoring smile that overcame her.

She knew what it could mean, but she had no intention to blow it up. When the live was finished she just stood up caught Yugyeom’s arms and dragged her to her bedroom.  
Jaebummie started screaming a litany of curse because “don’t you dare Park Jinyoung! She is too young-“but Jinyoung ignored it and locked the door behind her.

“I think JB Unnie is disapproving?” Yugyeom said still laughing.

“Let her rant! Now, what was that about me being worse?”

“Mmh… I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“You brat” and she leaned down to kiss her deeply feeling Yugyeom melting into her arms. She let her hands roaming her side before settling on her hips pushing her even closer.

“You know if the idea is to punish me, you’re failing horribly.”

“Yugyeommie?”

“Yes?”

“Just shut up and kiss me.”

And she just did.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to leave a kudos and/or comment I would be delighted! 
> 
> Have a nice day everyone!


End file.
